The proposed training program will provide doctoral students in health services research, policy and administration with a training experience that takes place inside a managed care organization or organized delivery system, is integrated with their ongoing doctoral education, and increases the relevance of that education for addressing emerging issues in health services research relating to managed care organizations and organized delivery systems. It also will provide opportunities for mid-career professionals working in these environments to enhance their research skills, thereby improving the quantity and quality of research information available to managed care decision makers and the public. The work under the grant will be carried out in three stages. The first stage, lasting for one year, will be devoted to development of collaborative relationships, finalization of policies and procedures, and selection of student participants. In the second stage (years 2 and 3) the program will be piloted in partnership with Allina, a large managed care organization in the Twin Cities. An evaluation will be conducted of the pilot and program revisions made as necessary. In stage three, the program will be implemented with two new partners -Health System Minnesota and Sierra Health Plan -- to test its portability. A complete description of the program, including budget and other operational details, will be disseminated to academic institutions, managed care organizations, and organized delivery systems at the end of the grand period, with the intent of stimulating the development of similar partnerships in other settings.